The Wounds Run Deep Within
by Fred isn't red with love she's green with envy
Summary: Okay...so what happens here is, Yuki is Yusuke's best friend, but Yusuke doesn't know a thing about her. The revealing truth could go farther then expected ... way to go. im bad at summarys
1. This Is Not The Life I Lead

CHAPTER ONE: part 1. . . . . . . . . . . . .

This Is Not The Life I Lead.

Yuki exhaled the smoke from her cigarette. She knew the nicotine would hook her yet again, but she didn't care. Her life was so screwed up, and out of control. Her cell phone rang. "Hello!" she answered, about to drop it.

"Yeah, hi." It was Yusuke. The ditz of a best friend, but the only one she had. She tossed her cigarette to the ground, and put it out. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Not getting any R&R today, that's for sure." She told him, sarcastically.

"I'm just checking up, because I saw that new kid walking that way."

"He's no problem." She brushed it off. He was caring, and sometimes a bit too much.

"Okay, Just be careful walking home."

She hung up, then turned her cell off. Who cares what he think? She took another death-stick, and sucked in the smoke. After the burning sensation got to the end, she put it out, and began to walk out of the alley she stood, but there he was. She rolled her eyes-annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled, even more annoyed then she was. "I thought you quit!"

"I did...it's just, Yusuke, you don't understand what I'm going through, this is the only thing that cuts the tension away! You don't understand me, or my life, so just stay out of it!" She stormed away-with no other words. He got to her-he always did.

She smoked partly because he loves Kayko, and partly because he would only ever see her as a friend. And that killed her. Her father walked out, and her mother died in a car accident. The only life she knew was of an orphan's.

She got home, to her trailer. He dad left it, and she's been living in it since.

"I'm home." she called to her picture of her best friend who came to Tokyo as an exchange student. She moved back home a while ago. So her list of friends is now at two. She knew it wouldn't respond, but she didn't care.

She checked the cupboards. Cobwebs. It didn't help her problem of only being skin and bones either.

She sat on her futon, and thought of how she met Yusuke. Kurama was tutoring her one day, and Yusuke just happened to be at Meiou. Why? Well it turns out they're friends, and co-workers...whatever that means.

Her stomach growled, bringing her back to reality. She checked her alarm clock, and went to sleep. For she had to work at 5am.

After work it was school. And after school it was maybe food, a cigarette, and sleep. Maybe.

She was walking home, and there was Yusuke-right at her side. Lecturing her about smoking.

"I don't care." she chanted in a whisper. But her went on. He made her kind of angry.

"I don't care that you don't care!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Let go of me!" she tried to remove his grip from her arms. She lost balance, and fell to the ground. It was like her eyes poured the blood her heart wouldn't pump. Yusuke didn't know about her parents. Yusuke didn't know that she lived in a trailer. Yusuke didn't even know she was a ice apparition. So much that he knows.


	2. Tears Are never Enough

CHAPTER ONE……..part two,

:Tears Are Never Enough:

"Yuki!" Yusuke asked all sentimentally toward the crying Yuki.

"You don't know, Yusuke!" She told him, "You just don't know!" She took her arm back, and huddled in a ball.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke demanded.

"You just don't get it do you?" her head raised from her knees, "I put my heart on my sleeve, but still, I'm not good enough for you! I've never been, nor never will I!" Yuki stood, tear stained cheeks.

"I don't understand…"

"You wouldn't. You may act like you've got it all together, but deep down Yusuke, you're scared. Scared someone you love will die. Scared you'll never win Kayko's heart. Scared you'll lose a fight. Scared that your best, isn't the best. And everyone will hate you for it. Well, news flash; nobody could care less about YOUR problems, and YOUR issues, then the one and only, dun dan da dun; ME." She quickly marched away.

"What do you mean? I don't have problems, OR issues!" Yusuke followed and fought back.

"Yeah, then why are you following me? Huh? You're scared I'll become some messed up kid, who looks like she's homeless, broke, an orphan, and skin and only bones? Don't be scared for me!"

"You're scared! Not ME!"

"Yeah right. I'm the only sane one here, remember!"

"You wanna bet?"

"I don't have any money to bet. So don't try to make this suddenly MY FAULT."

"I'm not scared you'll end up like that, Yuki. I'm more afraid that you won't talk to me at all."

She paused in her step. "Well, at least we know why you're not scared about me. Because everything I just told you is true, except I have a place to sleep. Lucky me? Right?" She said in a sarcastic tone, then regain her movement, and left Yusuke standing in the road, wondering why they were fighting in the first place.

Yusuke placed his compact-like communicator on the floor. He felt like stomping it to several pieces. Or using his 'technique' on the compact-like-thing. It rang. And rang. And rang some more. "Call back later!" he muttered, half asleep. The ringing stopped. "Thank you." He looked up, fell back on his bed, closed his eyes, and-

"YUSUKE!" it was Koenma. (who the hell else would be calling? Well, maybe Botan…just shut-up! My fan fiction! NOT YOURS!)

He picked up the phone, opened the top, and said, "You do know it's three in the morning, don't you?"

"I didn't know you owned a clock. Maybe now I can rest assure you being on time for once in your life?"

"I'll get back to you on that." He yawned. "that it?"

"No." Koenma paused. "We found her." Several pictures showed on the screen. It was a teenage girl. She was pictured with a dog in one, and family in another, a cigarette in the forth and seventh. She was mostly pictured with that dog. It was a black lab. Going further into the pictures, she was pictured with gangs, books, and Yusuke.

"That's…me?"

"Well, yes. Genki was right. You really are dumber then you look."

Yusuke closed it. Clutching it tightly. _Yuki's going to destroy the world?_

The next day Yuki was on top of her school's building, smoking the cigarette.

A red head sat beside her. "You know, if a teacher finds you, you'll be expelled?" he asked.

"Thanks, I'll add it to my list on 'how to get expelled in one day'." She rolled her eyes, and took another drag.

"I just thought you needed a friend, you left in a rush."

"I don't need you pity, or for anyone to get involved."

"I was just saying-"

"No- you were just leaving."

Kurama shrugged, got up, and made his way for the ladder down to the top floor.

"And Kurama,"

"Yeah?" he stopped.

"Thanks, it means a lot, you know to have someone to care like that."

He grinned, "it's no problem." And he continued.

Yuki was walking home.

Yusuke spotted her.

Yuki walked into an alley, a shortcut to her home.

Yusuke followed her, grabbed her should, and pushed her to the wall.

"What the hell was that for!" Yuki yelled.

"You can't destroy the world. I won't let you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your pupils dilated. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"So what if I do?"

" I kill you."

"and, what if I don't?"

"I kill you."

"And if I escape your hold?"

He snickered, and closed his eyes, "like that will happen!" He looked at her. But she wasn't there. He was holding two branches, and talking to the wall.

Yuki watched him, from above. She turned her check, and walked closer to the roads. "Goodbye, Yusuke." She whispered. (I'm listening to 'Soul to Squeeze' by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Listen, and you'll get what I mean.) The alley frosted over. And she escaped. She wondered if she should feel as bad as she did.


End file.
